Birds Are Born To Fly
by RedCattleya
Summary: Une fois dans la voiture, Stiles sut qu'il ne serait jamais plus le même.  À ce moment-là, le jeune homme comprit que sa vie n'aurait pas dû être ainsi. Que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. ( Cover By me)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Birds are born to fly

**Rating :** M pour violence, langage et lemon, drogues

**Base : **UA – Stiles 24 ans – Derek 29 ans

**Catégorie : **Angst - Drama

**Bêta :** Maly. W et je lui dédie entièrement cette histoire car tout simplement tu m'as été d'une ÉNORME GRANDE AIDE *coeur*.

**Note de l'auteuse :** J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas trop vous faire fuir hein x'). C'est une  
première chez moi d'écrire ce genre d'histoire très hard, spéciale. Donc, si vous prenez là  
fuite je vous comprends hein xD. Mais j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas. Je tiens juste à prévenir, c'est tout de même un **happy-end**. Chose obligée chez moi ^^. Donc le début sera très dur à lire.

**Autre remarque :** Si l'histoire vous choque de plus en plus, je vous demande ne pas venir m'insulter et soyez indulgents envers moi sachez que c'est de la PURE FICTION hein donc... Ne soyez pas durs avec moi hein mes loups :).

**Couverture faite par mes soin :** Dylan O'Brien / Stiles Stilinski - Tom Hardy / SheredanJr - Tyler Hoechlin/ Derek Hale

* * *

**Prologue :**

Stiles était nerveux. Son petit-ami marchait au pas de course devant lui et jetait des regards furtifs un peu partout. Il bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche en attrapant la main du jeune homme pour le forcer à tenir le rythme.

« Sheredan, ralenti s'il te plait », souffla Stiles alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vieux bâtiment désaffecté.

« Ferme-la. Mike a dit que les flics étaient dans le coin ! Dépêche.

Sheredan tira Stiles en s'arrêtant pas loin de l'entrée du bâtiment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Demanda Stiles essoufflé et préoccupé en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Bébé, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Justement, je m'inquiète encore plus là.  
\- Reste calme, c'est tout ce que je te demande bébé », dit Sheredan avant d'embrasser tendrement Stiles pour le rassurer.

« Attends-moi ici », ordonna Sheredan.

L'homme laissa Stiles seul non loin de la porte rouillée du vieux bâtiment. Il observa à sa gauche un groupe de femmes qui ressemblaient à des femmes de la rue. Elles étaient quatre, avec quelques hommes autour d'elles. Stiles était à l'écart, il jeta un bref regard vers son petit-ami qui ne semblait pas content d'après sa réaction face à l'homme tatoué avec qui il parlait tout bas. L'homme n'avait pas l'air commode, avec son allure de mafieux et ses cheveux décolorés. Le genre d'hommes dont Stiles n'avait absolument pas confiance.

Sheredan revint vers lui au bout de quelques minutes. Il paraissait très énervé.

« Alors, tu as ce que tu voulais ? Murmura Stiles.  
\- Écoute, ça va pas le faire, il veut son fric, mais tu sais qu'on peut pas lui donner, bébé, j'ai besoin de cette chose pour... Enfin, tu vois, c'est pour mon bien.  
\- Dan, dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta Stiles.  
\- La dernière fois, c'était cadeau, tu vois bébé ? Mais business is business. Il me d'mande un petit plus, aujourd'hui. Écoute bébé, j'ai besoin de mes cachets. Tu sais qui c'est, ce type ? Il est capable de nous faire la peau si je lui donne pas son fric tu vois, hein ? Et pour être tranquille il... Euh... Tu lui plais bien. Genre, vraiment. »

Stiles, éberlué, comprit très vite où voulait en venir Sheredan.

« T'es en train de me dire qu'il faut que je couche avec lui pour payer tes cachets ?  
\- Non, pour cette fois, une pipe et ça ira, dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
\- Mais, t'es complètement malade ! Ça va pas ? T'es con ou quoi ? Comment tu peux me demander de faire ça ? s'énerva Stiles. S'il veut du fric, on en trouvera. Demande-lui un délai supplémentaire ! »

Sheredan serra les dents et en attrapant le visage de Stiles en coupe, il tira en même temps sur sa tignasse, lui arrachant un geignement surpris.

« Écoute moi bien, tu fais ce que je te demande, j'ai besoin de cette chose, c'est important bébé.  
\- Va te faire foutre, cria Stiles.

Mais le plus âgé serra ses doigts autour de son cou.  
\- Fais bien gaffe Stiles, tu me parles sur un autre ton. Tu vas gentiment faire ce que je te demande, c'est clair ? Si tu le fais pas, je saurais quoi utiliser pour te faire comprendre que tu dois m'obéir, s'énerva Sheredan.

L'homme regarda autour de lui et essaya de se calmer. Il relâcha Stiles et l'embrassa en caressant ses joues.  
\- 'Scuse-moi bébé, je suis désolé, tu vois si je n'ai pas mes cachets, je suis mal. Très mal. Bébé, je t'aime, mais s'il le plaît fais-le pour moi. S'il te plaît amour. C'est juste pour cette fois, j'te le promets. »

Stiles avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami, ses yeux noisette plongés dans le regard océan de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il l'aimait tellement. Alors, il avait accepté. Juste une fois. Rien qu'une fois. Sheredan avait promis.

« Viens, ça va bien se passer, je serai à côté, dans l'autre pièce. Fais juste ça bien et rapidement et c'est fini, promit-il à Stiles.  
\- Je... Stiles commença à stresser. Bébé...  
\- Chuut, allez. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient approchés de Mike, l'homme avec qui Sheredan avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt. Sheredan avait souri une dernière fois à Stiles, avant que ce dernier parte avec Mike dans le bâtiment désaffecté.

* * *

**_*B*A*B*T*F *_**

Stiles aurait dû refuser, mais par amour pour Sheredan, cet ancien soldat de l'US Marine Corps, mis à pied à vingt-sept ans… Mais il l'aimait tellement. Ils étaient en couple depuis plus de quatre ans. Depuis la « retraite » anticipée de Sheredan, leur vie avait totalement changé.

Déjà de nature instable, les traumatismes de la guerre l'avaient détruit petit à petit. Stiles l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais c'était difficile. Et, pour soi-disant garder le contrôle, Sheredan avait commencé à prendre des « cachets », lors de son retour à la vie civile. Depuis, l'homme était accro. Et les dettes n'arrangeaient rien...

* * *

**_*B*A*B*T*F *_**

Mike et Stiles étaient dans une vaste pièce, meublée d'un bureau bouffé par les mites et d'un vieux fauteuil à moitié défoncé. Il faisait froid et humide. L'homme s'assit sur son vieux fauteuil.

« Allez ma jolie, tu sais ce que t'as à faire. Suce-moi.

\- Je... euh, hésita Stiles, mortifié.  
\- Allez, ramène ton joli p'tit cul, je mords pas. Je suppose que t'as déjà taillé une pipe à ton mec ?  
\- Euh... Oui, lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

L'homme lui fit signe de s'agenouiller devant lui. Stiles était complètement pétrifié sur le coup. Cette chose, il l'avait uniquement fait pour l'homme de sa vie, mais jamais à un autre homme. Il avait juste envie de vomir en ce moment même.

« Allez, je vais pas attendre mon mignon, lui susurra Mike.

Il caressa sa queue à travers son pantalon, elle était déjà dure comme du béton.  
\- Magne-toi, ordonna Mike.

Stiles ravala sa salive et commença à déboutonner le jean et descendit sa braguette, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux. Il ferma les yeux tout en imaginant Sheredan à la place de Mike.

Quelques minutes après, sa bouche engloba entièrement la verge. Mike grognait, il avait agrippé la tête de Stiles et le força presque à toucher le fond de sa gorge.

« Oh bon... Dieu putain de dieu..., gémit l'homme.

Stiles avait toujours ses yeux fermés et gardait l'image de Sheredan en tête pour que ce soit plus facile… Il retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait et ne cessait de se dire qu'il le faisait pour son petit-ami, pour son bien et pour le satisfaire.  
Après quelques va-et-vient, Mike cria et se libéra.

« Oooh mec... Baise ma queue haaan ! »

* * *

**_*B*A*B*T*F *_**

Après cela, l'homme s'était rhabillé. Stiles se releva en chancelant, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il était mal en point.

«Tiens, donne ça à ton mec » fit Mike en lui donnant un petit sachet de ces soi-disant cachets miracle.

Stiles sortit de la pièce, pâle comme un linge. Sheredan s'empressa de le rejoindre et lui demanda directement :

« Mes cachets.  
\- Tiens, lâcha Stiles d'une petite voix basse. Sheredan fit un signe de tête à Mike en le remerciant. »

Enfin dehors, Stiles avait respiré l'air frais. Son ventre lui faisait mal, il était pâle et se sentait très mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ça. Mais il savait déjà qu'il l'avait fait par amour. Un amour aveugle.

« Allez bébé, je t'aime, lui dit Sheredan qui avait passé son bras sur la nuque de son compagnon.  
\- Je ne veux plus refaire ça, ne me force plus, lui dit Stiles qui était encore plus pâle, l'envie de vomir le prenant soudain. Il posa une main sur le mur froid et sale, se pliant en deux, et vomit. Il expira, sentant le stress, la peur et le dégoût le quitter lentement. Sheredan lui caressa le dos afin de l'aider à se soulager.

Une fois dans la voiture, Stiles sut qu'il ne serait jamais plus le même. À ce moment-là, le jeune homme comprit que sa vie n'aurait pas dû être ainsi. Que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

***B*A*B*T*F ***

**NOTE FINAL :** Pour le chapitre un il vous faudra patienter quelques semaines le temps de finir : « **Attrape-moi si tu peux** » qui avance plutôt bien OU « **Casual Affair** » avant et bientôt fini mes deux autres fiction à chapitre.

J'attends déjà vos 1er avis sur se prologue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le voisin

**Titre :** Birds are born to fly

**Rating :** M ++ pour violence, langage et lemon, drogues

**Base :** UA / OOC– Stiles 24 ans libraire – Derek 29 ans barman/Mecano –

**Bêtas :** Le spleen du kiwi bleu - SweetHeart

**Note de l'auteuse : RAPPEL :**

\- C'est un happy-end – je veux me faire rappelle sinon je vais me ramasser des pierres x)

\- Histoire pure fiction donc merci de pas venir m'insulter et toutralala...Contient des scène sexe non protégé dans ce chapitre - Je précise que ses deux-là ont effectué des teste etc hein - Donc vous connaissez etc un peu la leçon sur la sexualité etoutblabla ! ;). PROTECTION !

Bonne lecture.

**Rating du chapitre :** M

**IMPORTANT NOTE A LA FIN /!\ PLUS REPONSES AUX 28 RW *coeur***

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**: le voisin

C'était encore une bonne journée pour Stiles, jeune libraire de vingt-quatre ans. Il venait de finir son boulot, après une journée vraiment épuisante. Entre devoir faire le tri dans les nouveaux bouquins reçus et les anciens, il avait dû les protéger et les étiqueter. Jongler entre clients et livres, c'était épuisant, mais c'était un job pour lequel Stiles appréciait passer son temps.

Il gara sa voiture devant l'allée de sa maison, en y descendant, il la ferma à clé et releva la tête pour voir que son petit ami discutait avec un autre homme. Il décida de le rejoindre afin d'être poli envers le nouveau venu et surtout saluer son homme. Il vit un petit garçon vêtu d'un jean délavé, basket noir et tee-shirt rouge bleu avec le logo Spider-Man, et Stiles était déjà fan du petit, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'homme qui parlait avec Sheredan. Il lui fit un sourire, lorsque le petit garçon se trouva en face de lui avec un ballon à la main. Bordel, les yeux du gosse étaient d'un bleu océan vraiment éclatant.

\- Hey salut bonhomme, salua Stiles.

Le petit garçon, le regarda sans dire un mot avec un léger sourire penchant la tête sur le côté, il fut interpellé par la voix de son père qui l'appela par son prénom " Jayden". Cette voix fit frissonner le jeune libraire, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mais ses poils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se redresser.

Le petit bonhomme lança son ballon et rejoignit son père en rigolant joyeusement.

Stiles finit par les rejoindre. Au même moment Sheredan se retourna, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Hey bébé, l'ancien soldat, embrassant chastement Stiles et lui passant une main derrière le dos afin de se coller contre corps.

\- Hey ! Stiles tourna son visage près du brun. Bonjour, vous êtes nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-il et tendit sa main pour saluer l'homme.

\- Oui, nous venons d'emménager, Derek Hale, se présenta le brun.

\- Stiles...Stilinski, bienvenue chez vous, lui répondit le plus jeune des trois. Ses yeux fixèrent quelques instants ce bleu océan, comme ceux du petit Jayden. On pouvait s'y perdre aussi facilement. La voix du petit garçon les fit sortir de leur bulle.

\- Papa, t'as vu, il a fait un bisou au monsieur, fit remarquer le petit garçon. Derek cligna des yeux un peu gêné par la remarque de son fils. Au même moment Stiles rougi et 'Dan souriait

\- Eumm c'est normal, ils euh... va plutôt installer tes jouets dans ta nouvelle chambre, papa revient, ordonna sagement Derek. Ne savant surtout pas quoi dire pour le moment à son fils.

Le petit Jayden courut dans l'allée pour rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Le regard du père ne quitta pas la silhouette du petit disparaître à l'intérieur

.

Le vacarme provoqué par les déménageurs les fit tourner la tête.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Derek à l'un des déménageurs.

\- Ça ira monsieur, merci, rassura l'un des hommes.

Des hommes faisaient des allers-retours, entre le camion et la maison avec les bras chargés de cartons, meubles, etc. Stiles se sentait un peu bête, pendant qu'eux tapaient la discussion. Il voulait aider, mais il n'osa pas. Il sentit la main de son petit-ami dans le dos le caresser, délicatement. Stiles fût étonné, car Dan' n'était pas très démonstratif en public. Le jeune homme reporta son attention aux deux hommes, qui semblent avoir repris la discussion.

-Désolé, pour Jayden, voulut s'excuser Derek

Derek s'était quand même senti coupable et voulut s'excuser auprès du couple. C'était surtout nouveau, pour le petit voir deux hommes s'embrasser. Contrairement à lui, il n'était pas gay, mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. En aucun cas ça l'avait dérangé de voir un couple gay s'embrasser.

-C'est rien...il est adorable..., lui dit Stiles.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à Brooklyn ? Demanda l'ancien soldat.

\- Un nouveau départ, répondit Derek.

\- Hum, je comprends, c'est aussi ce que moi et Stiles avons fait en emménageant ici, répondit-il aisément.

Stiles dévisagea Derek de haut en bas, il déglutit parce qu'il matait déjà son voisin devant les yeux de son petit-ami. Heureusement pour lui que l'ancien soldat ne le remarqua pas. Du moins, il le pensait, car il sentit la pression de la main dans son dos presser plus fortement.

Alors que le regard de Stiles visa les bras musclés de Derek, il rencontra son regard visiblement surpris par son - matage - il détourna son regard pour se concentrer sur Sheredan, ravalant sa salive qui était presque à deux doigts de dépasser de ses lèvres. Il était tellement mal à l'aise d'un seul coup, être pris en flag' par son sexy voisin, il décida de rentrer, car ce malaise commença sérieusement à l'étouffer. Parce que, merde quoi ! il avait maté SON NOUVEAU VOISIN ! Il se foutu une claque mentale. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit un mec comme Derek ? Aussi canon. Dieu heureusement que Sheredan ne lisait pas dans son esprit.

-Je euh... Je vous laisse, j'vais préparer le repas. Salut et bienvenue, salua en vitesse le jeune homme.

Sheredan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Stiles prenait la fuite. De dos, il pouvait sentir le regard de Derek sur lui.

\- Bordel Stiles reprend-toi, murmura Stiles rentrant chez lui et tentant d'oublier ce moment...

[...]

Plus tard dans la soirée. La porte d'entrée claqua, tandis que Stiles était assis sur le sofa avec un bouquin entre les mains. Sheredan le rejoignit. L'homme s'assit à ses côtés, le plus jeune concentré sur sa lecture. Il sentit la main tiède de Sheredan lui caresser sa cuisse.

\- J'ai mis ton assiette au micro-ondes, lui dit-il sans lever les yeux du livre.

\- Hum merci, tu sais que tu es canon avec tes lunettes, souffla Sheredan au creux de l'oreille de son petit copain.

\- Eumm tu me le dis à chaque fois que je les ai sur le nez donc, oui, je sais. Alors le voisin ? Demanda Stiles en pliant le coin du livre pour ne pas perdre la page et le ferma puis le jeta sur la table basse. Il profita pour attraper cette main très baladeuse, il croisa ses longs et fins doigts avec ceux de Sheredan.

-Sympas, ce type et le gosse…

Sheredan commença à mordiller l'oreille de Stiles pour le faire réagir car visiblement la main sur la cuisse ne lui avait fait aucun effet.

-Ça va toi ? Demanda Stiles qui essaya d'oublier les petites tendresses qu'offrit Sheredan.

L'ancien soldat soupira de déception, il ne voulait pas en parler, mais Stiles semblait lui dire le contraire. Il s'écarta prenant sa place au fond du canapé.

-Ouais, ouais ! Soupira-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je connais ce regard 'Dan. Stiles se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son petit ami, ses mains posées délicatement sur le torse du plus vieux. Alors que celles de 'Dan glissaient lentement sous le tee-shirt de Stiles, il lui caressa la peau crémeuse, ses fins abdos que Sheredan trouvait adorables.

\- Rien, c'est le boulot, Finit-il par avouer.

\- Et ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Eh bah rien encore des refus, j'en ai ma claque bordel, s'énerva doucement Dan.

\- Bébé, tu as à peine cherché. Patience, tu vas trouver, puis tiens, tu sais mon ami Chris qui bosse à la librairie avec moi, son frère jumeau travaille dans le bâtiment, je peux lui demander s'il cherche quelqu'un ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Donne-moi son num' je l'appellerai moi-même. Sinon tu fais quoi là, mis à part lire ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard très aguicheur, surtout voulant échapper à cette discussion.

\- Humm prff rien mis à part d'être assis sur toi...là... Maintenant, lui dit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Je vois, je vois... Un détour au lit, ça te dit ? Souffla le plus vieux aux lèvres de Stiles qui ne put contenir un frisson.

\- Mange d'abord après on verra, lui dit Stiles en claquant un bec sur la joue.

\- Crétin, grogna Sheredan avant de lui sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il descendit des genoux de Sheredan pour reprendre sa place initiale puis rattrapa son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. L'ancien soldat se leva et retira son débardeur sous les yeux ébahis de son petit ami qui, lui, avait à peine ouvert son livre. Sheredan n'avait pas seulement un corps d'athlète, il était couvert de tatouages et ça le rendait encore plus viril. Un corps que Stiles ne résistait pas à vouloir toucher.

Il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit sourire Sheredan. Finalement, la lecture pouvait très bien attendre, il referma le bouquin et le jeta sur le canapé cette fois-ci.

\- La vue te plaît ? lui dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Les lèvres de l'ancien soldat touchèrent son oreille. Un frisson parcourut Stiles. Sa bouche s'assécha, il essaya de ravaler sa salive, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

\- humm je…Euh, bégaya-t-il

\- Je vais prendre un bain, j'ai besoin d'une bonne relaxation, bébé, lui souffla Sheredan.

Oh puis merde… Rien que cette voix suave, Stiles pourrait jouir comme un ado.

\- Hum hum va... Je...Te rejoins ? Proposa-t-il en bégayant à voir ce corps si... Tentant.

\- J'attends que ça, susurra Sheredan pour l'échauffer.

[...]

Son pied s'enfonça dans l'eau tiède, qui imprégna directement tout son corps tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans le fond de la baignoire. Le voilà en face de son mec, les genoux entre les cuisses de Dan', il laissa ses mains voyager sur le torse mouillé qui nargua sa vue, ses doigts touchant les tatouages sur la poitrine, mais il en caressa un qui était très particulier pour lui – pour eux- le signe « infini » avec leurs initiales, que Sheredan avait fait quand leur couple avait dépassé le stade d'un an de relation amoureuse. Il mordilla sa langue, en voyant le frisson qui parcourt le corps de Sheredan, que provoquèrent ses doigts. Surtout les deux boutons de chairs qui étaient déjà durs.

Il sentit les mains tièdes de Dan' se poser sur ses hanches, pour le rapprocher plus de lui.

Sheredan avait vraiment un gabarit très musclé, son torse presque rempli de tatouage, Stiles ne pouvait pas le nier. Franchement, il en était dingue de ce torse tatoué. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant. 'Dan tira une dernière fois sur ses hanches et l'allongea sur lui. Leurs verges déjà bien réveillées se touchèrent, cela suffit déjà pour que la peau de Stiles frémisse de nouveau et qui soupira de bien être. Le plus jeune en profita et entoura de ses bras la nuque de son petit ami. Ils étaient bien là. L'eau était chaude, leurs corps étaient chauds.

Il embrassa la mâchoire de 'Dan, et l'ex-militaire caressa de ses deux mains ce petit corps si frêle et fragile.

-Bébé, souffla 'Dan basculant sa tête en arrière, la laissant s'appuyer contre le rebord de la baignoire.

-Humm ? Continua Stiles, embrassant maintenant le cou.

-J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant, lui susurra-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce tu attends...Alors, geignit Stiles quand il sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses.

-Viens…

Sheredan aida son amant à se relever puis s'installer correctement sur lui, assit à califourchon. Il le prépara avec douceur et avec amour.

Quelques minutes après, Stiles était enfin rempli. Ses deux mains posées sur le torse de Sheredan, il s'aida à relever ses hanches et les laissa retomber durement, prenant le soin d'onduler sensuellement.

Sheredan, commença non à ne pas lui faire l'amour, mais à le baiser bien profondément. C'était soudainement bestial. Il ordonna même à Stiles de se mettre à quatre pattes dans la baignoire.

Pas que le jeune homme ne voulait pas, mais c'était un peu dangereux, c'était glissant surtout, ça serait dommage de se prendre le fond de la baignoire en pleine tronche, pendant qu'ils baisaient.

-Sors, gronda soudainement Sheredan ne tenant plus, il voulait plus.

-Q...quoi? Bégaya Stiles quand il se sentit vide d'un seul coup.

Il s'était relevé et sortit en premier. Son sexe bien gorgé...Il voulait jouir aussi vite.

Sheredan quitta la baignoire à son tour puis attrapa Stiles par les hanches, ne laissant pas son jeune amant répliquer, il le plaqua directement contre le lavabo et le força à relever son derrière et le pénétra d'un coup de reins. Même si Stiles était encore dilaté, la douleur était bien là encore, ce crie l'avait prouvé. Sheredan le pilonna sauvagement. Ses mains étaient cramponnées sur le bord du lavabo. C'était sauvage, bestial mais bon. Il se sentit proche de jouir.

-Putain bébé, grogna 'Dan, son sexe continuant de pilonner ce petit cul. Prenant un plaisir d'aller embrasser et mordre l'épaule de Stiles.

-Oh bordel... aaahh ah, cria Stiles en jouissant rapidement, il dut se retenir contre le mur face du lavabo, tellement que l'orgasme été violent.

Sheredan continua encore quelques va-et-vient et enfin, il donna un dernier coup de reins et lâcha prise. La tête penchée en arrière, il avait joui silencieusement. La bouche ouverte. C'était un vrai plaisir à chaque fois cet orgasme.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle et prirent une douche cette fois-ci.

Le hic dans tout ça ! Leur salle de bain contenait une petite fenêtre en hauteur, suffisamment assez haute pour qu'on ne les voie pas.

Mais visiblement pas suffisamment bien fermée... Car celle-ci se trouvait en face de celle de leur nouveau voisin.

* * *

TADAAAAAAAA :D. Bon alors j'étais pas censé de publier la suite ! MAIS... faut dire merci à la personne qui à laissé le centième commentaires sur ma fiction " **Attrape moi si tu peux**" qui est en pause ! - non , rassurez vous j'abandonne aucune de mes fiction /!\ .

Donc, pour remercier cette personne, j'ai décidé de vous poster le 1er chapitre de BABTF. J'espère qu'il vous as plu, j'attends vos avis, mes chatons, mes diablotins, mes chocolatines... *coeur*

A savoir, que bah ouais, moi la nana pas du tout patiente tsssss, bah le chapitre deux, ne sera pas poster avant euuh bah euhh.. quelque mois ? voilà. histoire d'avoir quelque chapitre d'avance, rien que pour vous. Pour éviter surtout le grand retard, que je met sur chacun de mes histoire! La nul, je sais .

Maintenant place au réponse des rw concernant le prologue: 28 *SuisChoquéMaisHeureuse* 28 rw pour un bout de prologue, je suis soulager de voir que ce début vous plait.

**RÉPONSES:**

**Le spleen du kiwi bleu** : Ma femme, j'adore ta rw mdr. Non , mais je suis dans le même état que toi, tu sais, quand il s'agit de Tom et Dylan quoi \o/. cette histoire je te la dédié entièrement. Love you.

**Earwen Luinil**: Je crois que tout le monde va déteste mon bébé Sheredan lool. Mais, comme tu dit le Sterek va venir trés doucement...mais il y aura bel et bien des moment " Sterek friend" x). Merci pour ta rw, ça fait plaisir, que tu accepte cette souffrance pour Sterek mdr.

**AnaHope** : Je comprends t'inquiète pas, c'est une histoire très différence et dur à lire, quand on à pas l'habitude. Donc no prob'.

**Djahane Winchester**: PTDR, mais euuuh 'Dan est craquant et zentil! rooh, bon ok dans ce prologue il prouve le contraire lol. Ce prologue, non c'était le début ou la vie de Stiles à commencé à basculer. Ta rw, m'as achévé PTDR et ton " DerekgentilhérosupersexybadassquivatropdevenircompletementaccroaStiles" mon dieu t'es folle, mais je te n'aime, quand même. Donc tu peut être fiere de m'avoir fait craqué pour poster cet avant-gout piquant ! merchhiiiiii

**Veuve Noir:** Merci, oui c'est un style différent, de ce que j'écris habituellement..mais il faut toujours un MAIS ;). Merci

**Orange Sanguine:** Mdr malheureusement il y à pas de contrat pour les avant première, aaah si sauf si tu suit ma page facebook il y en auras surement, canaillou :D. Mais euuuh il est bien Sheredan et non - CHEREDAN xD - je sais tu l'avait fait exprès, KEUKINE :3 - J'espere que cette suite te plaira. :D

**Drew**: Merci, contente que tu aime .

**Klaainer**: Bon ok j'avais dit " quelque semaine" finalement ça se transforme en mois tsss, je suis un piètre auteur retardataire qui assume -pas-. Pas taper, namého ! . Le monde de bisounours ça sera vers la fin mdr. Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bizouillle

**Michael. A** : je sais, c'est hard...mais bon faut pas toujours voir la vie en rose pour Sterek, héla ^^! merciii pour ta rw ;).

**Tonette**: La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'e tu as aimé.

**Lessa Chan** : Ma grenouilleuuuuh mdr bah quoi t'aime pas ? roooh. ma sucrette alors ^^. Merci pour ta rw comme toujours ç fait plaisir.

**Guest**\- arff j'ai horreur quand vous êtes en Guest :( - En tout cas mercii je vais changer ça bientôt PROMIS !

**Sanga** : ma douce, je sais c'est dur pour Stiles, mais tu verra...il va regrimper cette échelle, grâce à Derek ;).

**Kitsune Aquatik** : Merci ma belle, contente que tu es apprécié ;).

**LiveIsNotAFairyDail**: Ouuiiii, je suis pas patiente. Je connais pas ce mot en fait x). Merci, wouah contente que tu est aimé :D. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, pour les la suite.

**La plume d'Eowin** : Tien, voilà ma loutre qui à SACCAGE MON MUR ! xD KEUKINE va! Je vais devoir t'attacher, ta rw me fait flipper ptdr ! mais ZE AIME TA PÈCHE D'ENFER QUE TU FOU DANS TA RW \o/. Donc , la voilà la suite :D . c'est calme, mais c'est normal :). Merci ma loutre, encore une fois! contente que tu aime cette fic, - j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ? - bizouuiiiillle baveuseeeeee. N'aime fort.

**Tahlly Tahlly**: Je sais, ça change de ce que j'écris habituellement ^^. Mais mercii pour ta rw, j'espère que la suite te plaira :).

**Klinex**: mdr, j'adore ton pseudo ^^. Meric pour ta rw , j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Rinka** : ahaha merchiiiii ^^

**Sasa875**: C'est si horrible que ça ? :o . Sorry..ou pas lool , mais la ce n'était que le " milieu" de l'historie on va dire ^^ merci en tout cas :).

**Sterek Love**: la voilà la suite ;)

**LunafoySerpent** : non, j'ai pas abandonné, al preuve. Je suis de retour, avec du GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAND retard avec un grand R mdr.

**MalyCia**: Derek va arriver, merciiiii

**ReneesmeCarlyCullen** : Roooh dit donc la vilaine toi ^^^. J'espère que c'était une façon de dire " j'ai adoré ? " lol

**HEY VOILA , j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! J'espère que cette vous aura plus, j'attends d'en avoir la preuve que la suite ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim...presque ;).**

* * *

Donc voilà, pour clôturer ce chapitre. Je tiens a vous dire que la suite, ne sera pas la avant encore euh bientôt. Mais le chapitre deux, est presque terminé. Mais j'attendrais avant de vous le poster, pour attaquer au chapitre 3, histoire d'avoir de l'avance.

J'espère de tout cœur, que cette histoire vous plaira. Car j'y tien beaucoup, elle sera dur, sensible, mais il y aura de la joie, des pleure, de la bonne humeur, l'amour etc :).

**PS :** J'ai ouvert une page facebook au nom de " **RedCattleya**" . Vous y trouverai des surprises, des extraits, des partages etc. Bref, je vous attend là-bas sagement avec mon saladier de cookies .

Et oubliez pas d'aller voir mon profil et découvrir mes autres écrits. ;)

Merci encore... Je vous love .

R.


	3. IMPORTANT A LIRE

Hello,

non ceci est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est très important par contre, je vous demande de le lire jusqu'au bout /!\

Pour éviter de vous inquiétez sur mon absence, - suite a des mp reçu ici - Je souhaite vous mettre au courant un peu mon choix, sur ce qui va de venir la suite.

Je **N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE** histoire ici posté, notez le bien ! Mais... il y a eu un malheureux événement qui s'est produit mis juillet, du coup j'ai plus eu envie d'écrire pour un temps. Ensuite l'envie est revenue petit à petit après ce moment douloureux. J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous mes chères lecteurs, sur l'attente que vous attendez sur la suite de mes histoires. Je me suis dis " c'est injuste pour eux, ils sont là, mais je ne peux pas poster" . Alors comme j'ai rien posté depuis un moment, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus rien poster jusqu'à que je n'ai pas terminer mes histoires. Toutes mes histoires à chapitre posté ici son non complète !

Donc pour éviter de poster et de vous faire patientez encore et encore après chaque chapitre... J'ai décidé de faire comme ça. Je vais essayer de faire, de mon mieux pour bien avancer dans mes écrits. C'est difficile avec tout mes problèmes, mais j'ai plus envie de vous faire poireauté trop longtemps.

J'ai au moins une bonne new :

Une histoire se tramer dans ma tête il fallait que j'écrive, fallait surtout que je note mes idées... mais j'ai plus lâché mon clavier que j'ai écrit page par page. J'ai beaucoup avancer sur cette histoire et du coup j'approche de la fin. Ce qui veux dire qu'une fois fini et complètement corriger, je posterai cette fic à chapitre. Bien sûr, je reprendrais la suite des autres.

Pour vous faire patienter, c'est un Young!Sterek ça ce passe au lycée. Le titre est Kiss Cam. J'ai aps encore de nombre totale exact de chapitre car j'ai aps encore trancher l'histoire ^^. Mais il y aura un prologue rating: M

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ça me rassurais pour vous ! J'vous n'aime pour votre patience vraiment, il y a des auteurs qui se font limite harceler en MP pour avoir des suite et là j'ai eu qu'une personne très gentille pour prendre des news. Donc merci d'être patient et non devenir harceleur !

**RENDEZ VOUS SUR MA PAGE FACEBOOK** : redcattleya

J'vous dit à très vite et promis je me dépêche et évite de vous faire attendre.

ps: dsl pour les fautes il es 2h trop la flemme de me relire x) .


End file.
